


歧路（三）

by Embers_Snse



Category: all湛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers_Snse/pseuds/Embers_Snse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	歧路（三）

有脑洞但没大纲……算了，随便写吧，写到哪儿算哪儿。  
可能是个短篇，也可能不太短。  
也可能坑。  
反正主旨是舞皇，吃肉就完事儿了。

走剧情太需要耐心了，好难，走肾就很顺畅。  
唉，我果然是太色了……（捂脸）

第二章

夷陵深处

蓝湛高潮后整个人便如飘在云里雾里，直到被一把扔进水池子里扑棱了几下才清醒过来。  
快感逐渐褪却，心灵的冲击还在持续。  
蓝氏三千家规，日夜训诫，族中子弟一言一行都被框束起来，蓝湛更是其中翘楚，将家训奉为圭臬，堪称楷模。  
他体质特异，叔父兄长也不以为怪，只恐无法如常人一般婚姻嫁娶，越发怜爱，对他的保护太过周到，造就了蓝湛如今这清极冷极却不谙世事的性子。  
第一次窥见人间情事，还是百家听学时魏婴捉弄他偷换上的春宫图，他只瞥了一眼，见是对半裸着交叠的男女便吓得将画册丢了出去。  
他何曾被如此轻薄过？蓝湛又气又羞又恼，提起避尘就欲拔剑，复又收回，只将魏婴赶出了藏书阁——若不是家规禁止私斗，又顾忌阁中藏书，他定是要和魏婴打一场的。  
那天晚上他便做了个奇怪的梦。梦里朦胧一片看不清，远处两个模糊身影交叠着。他感觉自己被湿热的空气包裹，身体燥热难耐，他拼尽全力寻找出路，却无论如何都跑不出这片迷雾，始终有看不清的人影在他眼前，做着他并不知意义为何的事。  
他下意识地慌乱、害怕，又隐隐觉得羞耻。  
蓝湛就在这样的迷梦中惊醒过来。  
他素来不爱出汗，那日却浑身湿热，身下小缝是从未有过的湿润黏腻。一种异样的酥麻感让他羞愤难当，直觉不是什么好事，不敢去打扰叔父兄长，只一人霸占了冷泉三天，待心思身体平复如初才出来。  
他只觉自己心有杂念，被魏婴轻易便牵扯出喜怒，有愧于叔父一直以来的悉心教导。从那以后便越发严于律己，将多余的情绪都收敛起来，继续做那个不行于色克己守礼的子弟楷模。  
直到他被魏婴强迫。  
直到今夜。  
束缚他的条条框框，就如同男人扒去他的衣服一般被轻易撕扯掉。让他从心到身都赤裸裸的，变成了不敢面对的样子。  
他从未沾染过这样的极致情欲，如今这情形已经超出了他所有的认知和想象。  
他恼怒于男人下作的手段，又羞愧于自己沉溺欲望时的丑态，不想面对那淫贼更不敢面对自己。  
蓝湛无所适从，更无地自容。他就着坐在泉水中的姿势缩一团，身体深处依然躁动难安，对快感的渴望依旧强烈，而思绪却飞了出去，在空中纠成乱麻，乱糟糟的一团。  
一瞬间什么念头都浮现出来，混乱地搅和在一起。  
他想着叔父一直以来的悉心教导，他这样的身子难觅佳偶，恐怕会孤独终老。而情欲伤人，那是沾不得的，于是便叫他要淡薄情思，无悲无喜；想着兄长的疼爱照顾，他的一应吃穿用度都亲自过手，17岁以前身体的秘密一直被保护的很好，没有第四个人知道；想到蓝氏三千多条家规，自他出生后便又陆陆续续多了数百条——不允触碰他人衣物，不允私传外界书籍，不允普通弟子私去冷泉，不允无唤私闯静室……条条款款都心照不宣为他而设；想到魏婴，那个硬生生闯进他冰天雪地的生命里的入侵者，后来令人闻风丧胆的夷陵老祖，强娶他却又扔下他的大混蛋；又想到总是跑到冷泉来看他的兔子，时不时衔来些花草奇石的仙鹤——他估摸是魏婴养着的，好几次见他对着它们嘀嘀咕咕不知道说着什么。  
他的思绪东飘西荡，只管逃避眼下的处境和眼前的男人。他什么都想，又什么都想不明白，只恨不能立刻躲到一个谁都看不见也找不着的地方，不看不听不闻不问，远远躲开这些乱七八糟的人和事。  
男人看着蓝湛从迷茫到清醒又陷入混乱，不慌不忙脱下披着的外衣，踏进泉水，一步一步走向他。泉水将将及他小腹，那挺立勃发的阳根便随着他的动作啪嗒啪嗒拍打着水面。  
他很兴奋。  
他兴奋于揭开蓝湛冷若冰霜的面具，扒下他端庄自持的外衣，计划着怎样入侵他的身体，在他的灵魂刻上无法磨灭的印记。  
当然，有的事得慢慢来，他并不着急。而现在，他只想彻底打碎蓝湛的矜持，冲破他的底线，让他疯狂、让他迷乱……  
他走近，轻轻松松便把蓝湛从水里捞起，他一手拦着他的腰，一手抚上胸前乳肉，画着圆揉捏，掌心便蹭过挺立涨大的乳头，仅是这样的触碰已然带来真切的快感，强行拉扯回蓝湛因逃避而翻飞的思绪。  
只是一瞬间，蓝湛的眼泪如冰珠子似的便滚了下来——他不知该唾弃自己迷失于淫欲的身体，还是妄图封闭自我来逃避一切想法。  
他生命中一切的人、事、物全没有教他在这样的处境下该作何应对——当然，他们和他也从没想过会有这样糟糕的境遇。  
他清晰地感知到身体对情欲渴望又沉迷，他的理智却在拉扯着他拒绝与反抗。  
男人手掌离开胸膛，抚上他的脸:“别哭。”  
他看着那双漂亮的泪湿的眼——他的睫毛很特别，浓密纤长又丝毫不卷翘，直直覆盖在眼帘上，让他垂眸时如山月般恬静淡雅，抬眼时便如稚子般清澈纯真，让那双眼平视你时就仿佛隔着一层山雾一般，飘渺又清冷。  
他轻轻吻上他的双眼，“我带给你快乐，不是吗？”  
“你放过我吧。”蓝湛垂下眼眸，清澈的嗓音微微颤抖。  
男人细细吻过他的眼睛，他的脸颊，吻上饱满的唇，一只手撩开他瀑布般的长发，顺着背部往下，揉捏他挺翘饱满的臀肉，在臀尖和臀缝中来回摩挲，时而用食指戳刺逗弄下后穴，在穴口轻轻画着圆。无法掌控的规律和奇异的酥麻痒感让蓝湛的后穴不住收缩。  
“不要抗拒我。”男人搂着他往泉水中央走去——那里立着一块将将持平水面、六尺见方的大石台。  
泉水到这里比将才略深些，水浪轻轻拍打在蓝湛臀峰上方，男人在其上留下的红痕在波光粼粼中若隐若现。  
“不要抗拒你自己。”  
他强压着将他的身体转过去，上身趴上石台，臀部高高翘起，将后面的小穴漏出水面。  
男人垂眸细细欣赏着这片美景。  
他的腰那样柔韧又那样细，臀肉雪白紧致又滑嫩，并不算肥厚的臀部被那把细腰衬托得圆润又挺翘，曼妙的曲线刺激得人性欲高涨。  
他爱不释手地抚弄上去，忍不住双手不断拍打那臀肉，揉捏摆弄。  
“你会喜欢的。你明明很舒服。”  
“你混蛋！你住口……”  
“小骗子。”男人忍不住笑意的声音在他身后响起——他今晚似乎笑了很多次。  
“连骂人都不会，来来去去那几句。”  
话音落下也不待蓝湛反应，按住他的腰掐断挣扎，男人将头埋进那挺翘臀部，舔舐臀缝间勾引他良久的嫩红润泽的穴。  
他的舌头反复刷过敏感穴口，时而转着圈舔舐穴口的褶皱，时而用舌尖戳刺穴眼，引得蓝湛不断扭动臀部，后穴收缩越发急促。  
他心慌着，只知害怕地缩紧臀眼，却不知那穴每一次收缩更紧后便会张得更开，越渐方便男人舌头的动作。不多时舌尖便能戳刺进去半截，舔舐着里面更加敏感柔嫩的穴肉。  
无法言喻的快感越来越鲜明，蓝湛腿间一直被冷落的花穴已经湿得快要流出水来。  
欲望渐盛，渴望欢愉的身体在不断发出信号——颤抖的腰臀、湿透的花穴，都在提醒着他的渴求，他的需要。  
蓝湛内心挣扎不已。他就知道……他就知道所有的拒绝都是徒劳，他恨那淫贼下药，更恨自己这畸形的、淫荡不知羞的身体。  
男人毫不意外地感受着他身体的变化，他知道他拒绝不了。他一边舔舐着后穴，一边用手抚慰揉捏前方的花穴，感受着蓝湛的颤抖、拒绝、迎接……  
舌头越发深入，触碰到一块凸起软肉时蓝湛猛地一激灵，惊喘一声，一只手拼命后伸想将男人的头推开——那当然是徒劳，男人一双大掌掐住他的臀，将那方穴眼掰开，手臂便顺势紧紧压住大腿，让他挣脱不得。他双唇完全包住那方穴眼，舌头完全伸进去，模仿性器一般快速进出，进到底时以极快的速度舔舐拍打那方凸起，全然不同于花穴的强烈快感让蓝湛措手不及，控制不住的喘息呻吟回响在泉水间——  
“啊……哈啊……你走开…！嗯………”  
那舌头灵活有力，把穴里软肉舔舐得痉挛不止、湿哒哒的，又黏又滑，已经分不清是男人的口水还是他不知羞的穴眼自行分泌的淫液，那黏腻液体被翻搅的声音好生明显，咕叽咕叽回荡在蓝湛耳边。  
他羞愤不已，甚至比男人舔舐他花穴时还要羞恼——本不应当充作性器的部位竟也如此反应，仿佛应了男人的嗤笑嘲弄，仿佛他的身体在变相承认自己生性淫荡……  
穴内肠肉开始痉挛，那条舌头感受到了它们对高潮快感的渴望，越发用力地顶着敏感凸起。蓝湛的腰腹紧绷着弓起又压下，臀肉不时抽搐着，无法抗拒的快感正侵蚀他每一寸身体，每一根神经，提醒着他此刻正在男人唇舌下沉浮欲海。  
“啊……啊…………！”  
终于，快感的巅峰来临，蓝湛双眼紧闭，腰部如猫般紧绷着坍陷下去，臀部夹紧高高弓起，大腿根抽搐着，穴肉痉挛不止，从深处涌出一股粘稠淫液。  
被冷落已久的前穴也感应着身体的快乐，上方小红豆跟着身体抽搐着，流出的淫水将整片花唇和阴蒂染湿，顺着大腿混入池中。  
男人猛地收回舌头，揉捏了两下挺翘臀肉， 他掰开臀瓣漏出那已经变得绯红的穴口，看上去红嫩嫩又水淋淋的，勾的人胯下实在硬的发疼。他起身扶着胯下巨物拍打穴口，在后穴周围画着圈，将将顶进一个龟头又拿出。还在体会高潮余韵的穴肉骤然空虚，不住痉挛着夹紧又张开，无声欢迎外物的入侵。  
反复进出几次后，肉棒顺利地一插到底，穴肉欢愉地紧紧包裹在性器上，挤压着柱身，爽得男人一抽气——后穴虽不比花穴水多，却胜在更加紧致柔韧，每一次痉挛抽搐都力道十足，刺激得他头皮发麻。  
“蓝二公子真是……”男人搂紧他的腰——那腰一手便能环尽——贴近他身体，一手绕到前方揉捏阴核，“让我以后还怎么看得上外面那些庸脂俗粉。”  
话落，便也不待蓝湛反应，下身如打桩般快而用力肏那肉穴。  
那物什粗长硬挺，龟头又格外硕大，每一下都狠狠擦过最是舒爽那处，快感比之被男人舔弄时更加强烈。蓝湛被揽着腰提起臀部，男人过高的身量使他不得不踮起脚尖——那男人比他想象的高大得多，双手也无法扶住石台，只能搭在男人手臂上支撑平衡，身体重心落在两人交合处，让粗大性器更加深入。  
“嗯……太深、太深了……”  
男人快速抽插着，肉棒下方装着两颗浑圆球体的囊袋啪啪拍打着蓝湛花穴，竟是拍得花穴空虚，像小嘴一般馋得微张流水。  
男人在后穴抽插得尽兴，不忍冷落那饥渴小嘴，便抽出肉棒，猛地插进前穴，花穴突如其来的饱涨满足感让蓝湛惊叫出声。  
“啊……”  
他被放下腰按趴回石台，臀部依然高高翘起，被肏开了的后穴一时半会儿合不拢，穴口大张着抽搐，还能瞧见里边儿相互挤压抚慰彼此的媚肉。  
“嗯……后面……”  
后穴还没得满足，前边如潮水般涌来的快感并不能填补后方传来的空虚。蓝湛后穴饥渴地痉挛着，不断嗡张控诉不满。  
男人拉过他右手放在穴口:“想要的话，就自己摸摸，”他牵着他的手转着圈摩挲那里，“摸摸就舒爽了。”  
那声音不断蛊惑着蓝湛，对快感的渴求让他放下无用的羞耻，忍不住随着自己心意抚弄起后穴媚肉，揉弄片刻更不满足起来，竟无师自通地并起两指插了进去……  
“嗯！嗯啊~”  
自我抚慰带来异样的羞耻感，反而加深了身体的快感，欲望驱使他学着男人的舌头一般去寻最痒的那点，笨拙又缓慢地抽插、摩挲、揉搓……忘我地追逐着情欲带来的快乐。  
男人看着自己的杰作，满意极了。他俯视着堕落的仙子，奋力抽插前方湿透的花穴，享受着身心双重快感，整个人兴奋到了极致。  
他拉开蓝湛的手，将他翻过身面对自己躺在石台上，分开双腿按压在肩头，让他下身高高抬起，两方嫩穴便露天大敞着。男人骑上去，将肉棒重新插回后穴，狠狠肏弄几下又插进花穴，如此反复，直插得两穴淫水四溅，插得蓝湛呻吟不止，快感连连。  
蓝湛被迫抱住双腿，满脸通红。这样出格的姿势让他能清楚看到男人粗大的性器是怎样进出他的身体，看到他的穴在肉棒插入时被撑开涨满，在肉棒离开时饥渴张合。前后两处被交替抽插抚慰着，仿佛都满足了，但又都没得到全然的满足，于是快感便在这不断的渴求与短暂的满足之间迂回着走向更加极致的巅峰。  
他预感一种会从内而外把他破坏掉的快乐即将来临，他恐慌失措地抓紧男人的手臂，额头冒出汗珠，闭着眼睛剧烈喘息着。  
就要……  
“要……要…………哈啊…啊……”  
快感堆积到极致，蓝湛花穴率先将男人肉棒紧紧锁住，后穴也抽搐着绞紧，前后方不同的快感同时汹涌袭来，将他淹没。阴蒂极有规律地痉挛着，从阴蒂下方小孔和花穴深处同时喷出一股股热液，喷溅在男人胸膛，浇上男人的龟头，刺激得他舒爽到极致，更加大力地抽弄顶撞花穴深处，似乎要把穴里的水都榨干一般。  
龟头开始麻痒，阴囊缩紧阳根跳动，感觉高潮即将到来，男人强忍住射精的冲动将肉棒从花穴中拔出，对准还在收缩抽搐的后穴一插到底。那花穴还在有规律地喷着水，竟有几滴溅到了男人脸上。他兴奋地感受着紧致后穴规律的绞弄，阴囊抽动着，大力顶撞几下，痛痛快快地将大量浓稠的精水射进蓝湛身体深处，激得他浑身不住颤抖。  
男人一边射精一边抽送着，射完久久不愿离开那温软穴道。  
等快感开始退却，他松开压着蓝湛的手，将他双腿放下，那膝盖处还有肩头都在石台上磕出了红痕。他爱怜又满足地亲吻蓝湛潮红的脸颊，泛红的眼尾，将他从石台上抱起，搂着泡进泉水，背靠石壁坐下。  
蓝湛还没从余韵中缓过神，头靠着男人的肩坐在他腿上，浑身彻底没了力气，闭着眼睛喘息。完全松散濡湿的长发披散在他肩头，几缕碎发贴在那不过巴掌大的脸蛋上，平添几分琉璃般易碎的脆弱感。  
“很累吗？”男人一手环抱着他，感受到他身体的无力，一手揉搓着泛红的膝盖，“累了就睡吧。”  
“睡吧。”  
他吻了吻他发顶。  
“别怕。”  
那声音从胸腔传来，显得格外低沉而有力，仿佛带着奇妙的魔力，将蓝湛躁动的心平复下来。  
他好像真的太累了。  
“睡吧……”  
男人感受着怀中人呼吸渐缓，完全放松下来，在他额头轻轻印下一个吻。  
静坐片刻，他便横抱起蓝湛，也不管散落在泉水旁的衣物，就这样裸身走回寝房之中。


End file.
